Destroy Me
by XxSkeletonAnathemaxX
Summary: Naruto has been neglected by his parents for years now. When a tragedy strikes him, and bad memories resurface, what will they do? Will step up to the plate before he completely destroys himself? "I always knew they didn't love me, I never knew they didn't care." SasuNaru Warning(s) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**SO! I DECIDED TO CHANGE MY NAME START ANEW! My old account (Akumu no Tenshi) is still up, but you won't find anything, trust me. ANYWAY! ON WITH THE REWRITE!**

**WARNING(S): Mentions (implied) of rape/molestation, cutting, suicide, neglect, yaoi, and others. If sensitive to any of the previously stated items please refrain from reading. You have been warned.**

**ENJOY!**

It was early Tuesday morning when one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze awoke from his nightmare. His eyes glazed over in terror as he sat up in his bed, sweating. The eight-year-old redhead looked over at the clock as he hung his head low when he heard the squeak of the door opening. He didn't bother to look up as he knew his older brother was in the room. Tears filled his oceanic blue eyes.

It was time.

"Naru-chan," Asa said in a low, quiet tone. His hair a blonde color to match their father's as well as his eyes. Naruto almost found the words comforting, as if his brother had come to make the demons of night. The redhead had to remind himself that his elder brother was Satan himself. Asa used his strong hand to grip his younger brother's chin, smiling. "Hey, you can at least look at me, little brother." The blonde pouted in disappointment.

Naruto blocked out the entire world. The eight-year-old was used to this by now. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't happy. He was fine.

He knew tonight would be the night that Kurama would erase his memories of all the past nights. It was something the sealed demon did for him. He didn't want to remember his pain and suffering. It had been two weeks since the last time Kyuubi had erased his memories and he was on edge. The morning breakfast would be just like the rest. His family would just excuse the bruises on his hips and chest for falling down the stairs. That's what they thought the thumping and _screaming _was, falling down the stairs of their home. These days they dismissed him from dinner. His name was rarely spoken as he chose to be away from the house as long as possible, not that they noticed.

The eight-year-old boy lied there as he took the abuse without a word. He would not scream. He would not cry. He would not speak. He couldn't do anything without the elder brother's permission. The redhead wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. It would not have made a difference. No one would care. He'd stay in the barren wasteland that had become his life. For how long, he had no idea.

He could faintly hear the grunts and moans from his older brother, but he felt as though he was drowning on the nothingness he had become. It was at a young age he realized that no one would come to save him.

Not now. Not ever.

The redhead couldn't remember when his elder brother left. Though he knew soon it wouldn't matter. He closed his cerulean eyes only to appear in the sewer that caged the beast inside of him.

The small child felt bad for the fox demon and vice versa. Naruto wished he could help the poor demon get out of the caged sewer. He couldn't help the way his mind looked as much as he wanted to. Kyuubi was a caged animal as was Naruto.

Another thing that upset him was that Kurama blamed himself for what was happening to the redhead. It wasn't his fault. The villagers had not treated the young boy with much respect regardless of the position his careless father held. Everyday felt like a year of torture and abuse. They treated him like trash, because they thought he was Kurama. The fox demon deserved so much more respect than given. They should have feared him. Yet, they treat him as though he was less than the _scum_ that had become of the village he at one point in time thought was beautiful.

"Kurama-chan," he whispered. He glanced at the fox with pleading eyes. "Please," he asked, his voice pleading with the fox to make all of the bad memories go away.

The fox was now in human form and he let the small fragile boy slip through the cage. His pitying gaze went unseen by the redhaired boy as his spiky hair covered his once bright blue eyes. Tears rolled down the slightly paler face. Kyuubi never noticed how thin the boy was before now and knew he had to heal him. The kid already knew of the consequences of having his memories suppressed.

Kurama set the boy down in his lap, a small, sad smile grew on his face. He covered the redhead's eyes with his hand. "Don't think, Naruto."

"H-Hai."

Naruto awoke the next morning with a stoic expression on his childish face that seemed to have aged him many more years than those that had been granted. He swung his feet to the side of the bed, allowing his dainty feet to touch the cold floor. He slipped on his slippers that lay just before he opened the door to enter the hallway. One would say that their house was larger than most, a mansion may even be the word.

"_**Happy birthday, kit,"**_ Kyuubi said with a small smile.

Naruto's face brightened and he smiled to himself. "_Thank you, Kura-chan,"_he thought.

He quickly took a short bath before putting on his Saturday clothes. This consisted of a black shirt with his clan's crest and a pair of black cargo shorts. He slipped on a blue sweatshirt over his spiky red hair. Naruto decided he'd go to the Uchiha district for the day. His brother, a chuunin, was to go on a long-term mission that day. Thus, the redhead decided to walk down the hallway instead of going out the window. He didn't feel like being scolded by his _family _if he could call them such.

As he neared the kitchen he heard laughter and giggling. He groaned as he walked through the opening that led him to the cooking area. Naruto then proceeded fix his own breakfast, seeing as his mother hasn't fixed enough for him.

"Naru-Nii!" he heard.

He looked behind him to find his two younger sisters. Mika was a small six-year-old with long orangish hair cascading to her mid back and green piercing eyes. They assumed she had gotten her eyes from Kushina considering she looked exactly like her minus her hair. Then there was Naruto's twin Katsumi. The two had similar faces, but like Mika he eyes were green with short blonde hair. Katsumi decided she 'fool' everyone to think she was a boy. It was easy to tell the two apart, minus their gender.

His younger sisters gave him attention, but not enough to fill the void of his blind parents. He smiled down at his siblings and rubbed their heads lovingly. They giggled.

"Happy birthday, Naru-chan!" Katsumi said with a wink.

"Yeah!" Mika exclaimed. A big smile displayed proudly on her childish face.

Minato and Kushina watched from the table, their emotionless eyes boring into their son. They watched as what they had once thought was their little boy laugh at the two younger girls they cherished. The tall blonde man walked over to the three and Asa only smirked at his younger brother once he turned his way. The redhead smiled back. "Asa-Nii!" he exclaimed.

Said teen smiled at his younger brother. "Happy birthday, Naru-chan, 'Tsumi-chan," he said softly.

When Naruto's father came close, the young boy only stared up at him and vice versa. Naruto knew he was in for an earful when he got home. Minato was about to scold the boy, but Kushina stepped in. "Kids, its time to say goodbye to your older brother, he'll be gone for a while," she said with a soft, sweet smile. The three children said their goodbyes to their eldest brother.

It was then Katsumi spoke up. "Mom, we're going to Hinata's!" she exclaimed as she gestured to her younger sister.

Naruto then remembered where he was going. "Hey, I'm going over to Sasuke's," he said, looking up at his parents, "I may not come home tonight."

Minato only glared down at his youngest son, the readhead not even flinching at the intensity. He was used to the cold glare he often received when he spoke. He could only speak when spoken to. It was a rule that didn't need to be established. The blonde man leaned down and made direct eye contact with the redhead. "They are coming home tonight," he started with a bright smile, "you are to escort them home. If either of them gets hurt, if one hair is out of place, you will be severely punished, boy," he whispered harshly.

The redheaded boy simply nodded. "Understood. However, I will be spending the night in the Uchiha District."

"If I hear one complaint…"

"I got it. We'll be leaving now," he stated seriously.

With that Naruto's father turned away from him, but his blue eyes never left the strong back. His mother's hazel eyes were in an angry gaze that rested upon him. The redheaded boy flinched internally.

'_She has those damned eyes.'_

"C-Come on, Katsumi, Mika. I'll go drop you off at the Hyuuga's, okay?"

The three children left their home, smiles on their faces and not a care in the world. Naruto had fooled his sisters and walked behind the two. He had always done this. The redhead wanted his two sisters to see the good in the world. However, what he hoped they would never realize, was that in his eyes, they were the only good. The two sisters talked to one another, their excitement rising to new levels at visiting their friends. Naruto's smile gracing his face as he looked on at them from behind. The young boy decided to forget the glares and the rocks thrown his way, the whispers he would later hear in his head. The memories he would only lock away when he couldn't bare the pain anymore.

His oceanic eyes suddenly darkened when they had reached their destination. "We're here!" Katsumi exclaimed. The two sisters turned to their elder brother and hugged him. "See you later, Nii-san," she said for both of them.

Naruto looked at a blushing Hinata that had greeted them at the door along with Hanabi and their father. Hiashi looked down at the boy, without anger, without hatred. The redhead only smiled. "I guess I'll be going now. I'll be back later to pick the two of you up. Please refrain from causing any trouble," he sighed. "Bye."

Naruto left his sisters in the hands of the Hyuuga and walked out of the area. The Uchiha District was across town, and so the young boy began to tread through the streets that had been cleared for him to walk through. He learned at an earlier age to not make eye contact, especially with the adults.

His pace quickened once he had neared his destination, his breath running ragged. He needed to get away from voices, the fear, the _eyes_.

Oh how he hated those _accursed eyes_.

The redhead bumped into someone. Without hesitation, apologies started spewing from his mouth as he kept his head down, praying someone would be kind enough to excuse his ignorance.

"Naruto?" he heard.

Said boy looked up and smiled. He had found his savior.

Itachi looked down at the boy with concern in his onyx eyes. He leaned down to eye level. "I was wondering where you had gone off to. You were taking an awful long time to get here."

Naruto blushed a little, a pink tint coming to his cheeks, "S-Sorry, I had to drop off my sisters."

Itachi only smiled down at him, "Come on, let's go. I'm headed home anyway," he said.

Naruto only nodded. He felt as though the teen was lying to him. He was going in the other direction when they had bumped into one another. He dismissed it as the two walked. The young Uzumaki began to notice how people were turning away. He was used to killer intent, but he didn't realize it was coming _from right beside him_. He simply sighed. He hated being a burden.

"Itachi-Nii," Naruto began, "don't have to do this, I'm fine," he mumbled.

"I don't care. We're going home," the teen replied.

Finally, the two walked into the district, relief flooding him. A small smile appeared as he was greeted by a few people, his only reaction being a small, polite nod. It was enough for them. Naruto and Itachi walked through the streets until they reached their home.

"Okaa-san? Outoto? Naruto's here," the raven called into their home. Naruto only stood in the doorway, his shoes by the door.

The raven's mother walked into the kitchen, her eyes resting upon the two boys. "Oh! Itachi, Naruto-chan, you're here," she said, a smile gracing her porcelain face. "Sasuke!" she yelled.

A small boy around Naruto's age had ran into the kitchen. His hair had a blue tint like his mother's with onyx eyes and pale skin. "Naruto! Aniki!" he exclaimed. "Happy birthday, Naruto."

Mikoto looked down at the boy with shock on her face, her onyx orbs on the redhead in front of her. Then she burst. "Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed. "We have to find you a kimono, we're going out to the festival tonight!"

"I-I've never been to the festival, Mikoto-san," he mumbled.

Sasuke stepped in, "You've never been to the festival?" he asked in disbelief. Its your birthday! We should go! Come on! We have to go to the market!"

Naruto blushed, he knew going would only cause harm, and not only to him. "N-No really, I don't want to. Besides, I have to pick up my sisters and take them home…"

"Just pick them up a little later," Sasuke said.

"I can't, I have to-!"

"You're going, Naruto."

They all turned to the deep voice in surprise. They all found a tall man with black hair and a farmer's tan. Mikoto smiled up at her husband. "Fugaku," she mumbled.

"I'll be home later to depart with you all. I'll be taking my leave now," he said before he exited the door, saying his goodbyes.

Sasuke only smiled as Naruto paled. "Come on!"

The four of them left the house and went into the shopping district of Konohagakure. Mikoto had a friend working in the shop they were headed to and once inside the gloves were off. "Mikoto! What can I help you with today?" a brunette woman walked over to them.

"I need you to fix Naruto here up, Kaana. You can do it, right?"

"Of course!"

Hours later you could find Sasuke's head resting on his brother's shoulder as the two boys slept. Mikoto was _still_ picking things for the red-haired boy to wear. It was only 5:16, and they would leave for the festival in less than an hour. The sun had begun to set.

"Done!"

The two boys shot up in confusion, shock evident on their faces as they watched the small boy walk into the clothing area where you could find several mirrors. The Uchiha brothers were already dressed in their kimonos. Itachi wore a simple black kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back along with a white under layer with red swirls going along the rim. Sasuke's was similar. His was a deep red color with black swirls similar to fire and a black tie around his waist and a white under layer along with the Uchiha crest.

Naruto walked out. The redhead's kimono was black with blue swirls that was identical to Sasuke's minus the colors, and he held his own family crest.

Mikoto squealed at the three boys as they all sweatdropped at the woman's antics. She had her hair pinned up in a loose bun on the side of her head with a clip to hold it up. The raven-haired woman's kimono was a deep purple color with a white and pink layer underneath. The purple held a floral design that held cherry blossoms on it. In short the four of them were ready to leave (much to the boys' enjoyment).

"Th-Thank you for the new kimono, Mikoto-san," Naruto said as he blushed, a smile adorning his childish face. He wasn't used to such acts of kindness and it felt good.

"You're too formal, Naruto-chan."

The four of them walked out of the store, their old clothes in bags. They walked through the streets and noticed the lanterns that lit up the night sky. The two youngest of the group gazed up in amazement, the light entering their eyes, making them glow, a fire burning bright within them.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here."

They all turned around to find Fugaku in his own festive clothing, a smirk on his face.

Mikoto looked towards the other boys, Itachi in particular. "I'm entrusting you to keep these two out of trouble, alright?" she asked, a stern, but loving tone in her voice.

"Hn."

With that the five of them departed, the three boys going to find a few games to play. Itachi had won both of them a toy, in which they held close to themselves. Sasuke held the large wolf plushie in his arms, and Naruto seemed to have become quite attached the orange fox. Naruto and Sasuke were on either side of Itachi, holding the teen's hands as they traveled through crowded street. Not many people noticed the _demon brat_ as they had called him considering the plushie covered the redhead's face. Anyone that managed to catch a glimpse of the birthday boy glared at or spewed obscenities at him and then scurried away by the two glares they had received. Even at that young of an age of nine, the Uchiha had a terrifying glare that only grew more fearsome over the years. It was truly a delicacy to behold with one's own eyes.

The two parents had caught up to the three and now began to ravel as a group.

The redhead then remembered something vital to his life when he saw his two sisters. The two must have gone back home with Hiashi to wear their own traditional wear. It turned to the watch he had slipped on his wrist and noticed the time.

"I have to take Katsumi and Mika home now," he said.

"Do you need someone to escort you, Naruto-chan?" Mikoto asked. She knew it could get dangerous at this time of night, especially for the redhead before him.

"No, I'll be fine, I just have to leave now. Here," he handed Sasuke the plush fox. "Keep that for me until I come back!"

With that, the boy ran down the street to his two younger sisters. He found Hiashi walking behind him as he had done, to protect them from anything. "Mika! Katsumi!"

The two girls turned around along with Hinata and Hanabi. They both smiled at their elder brother. "Aw, is it time to go already?"

"Yeah, I have to take you two home. Goodnight, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama," he said as he bowed.

The redhead then ran with his sisters' hands in his. Once out of the area, they walked to their expected home. Knocking on the door, the three of them waited. Minato then opened the door and smiled down at his girls. "Did you two have fun at the festival?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was amazing! All the pretty lights, papa," Mika said. The two girls then went into a rant about the festival as they walked inside the house.

Minato looked back at them as he saw his wife greet them from the table where a fully prepared dinner for four. "You returned them home safely."

"I did."

The door was then slammed in his face. The redhead only turned away and began to walk back the festival. It wasn't until he turned around that he noticed how truly dark the world was at night. In the distance he could see the lanterns illuminating the night sky, like a fire blowing over a small city.

'_Why am I always the one left alone in the dark?'_ he asked himself.

He walked down the street at a slow pace, until he was grabbed from behind. "What-?"

"Hey, its the demon brat!" drawled a voice, obviously drunk.

"What do ya think you're doin', ya monster? Coming around these parts, ruinin' our fest'val?"

Naruto knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Let's have a little fun," he heard another voice.

The redhead was then dragged into the closest nearby ally. When he resisted he would only get beaten, punched, kicked, stabbed even. His clothes were torn off and he whimpered and the cold night air. He was exposed for all of them to see. He was naked before the world, and he knew they would show no mercy. But, the only things he would remember were the headbands of the shinobi.

He screamed when they violated his small body. Tears streaming down his face, bloodied and bruised like the rest of his body. They took turns using the boy for their own pleasures, his screams falling on deaf ears. "Please, stop! It hurts! Stop!"

When the men were through with him, they simply threw Naruto away as another useless piece of scrap to be recycled. His eyes had dulled.

That was how Sasuke and Itachi found him.

Naruto never _truly_ came back.

**THAT'S IT! SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NO?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! **

**TO ANSWER ONE QUESTION A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING…I MADE NARUTO HAVE READ HAIR BECAUSE…I WANTED TO. I JUST FELT LIKE IT. YOU DON'T SEE HIM WITH RED HAIR AND BLUE EYES VERY OFTEN. I'D LIKE TO SEE SOME OF HIS UZUMAKI HERITAGE SHOW. XD**

**ALSO, I think the reason Naruto was about to die when Kyuubi was extracted was because, somehow Minato's gene's overrode Kushina's. BUT, I JUST WANTED HIM TO HAVE RED HAIR. THERE IS NO SPECIFIC REASON.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.**

**Forget Them (House of Wolves) {NARUTO}: I currently have 1700/3000 that I need. I don't know if I'll ever update it. I honestly gave up on it. I'll try though.**

**Of Shattered Glass & Broken Masks (FMA): I literally have around sixty words for it, be patient.**

**Hell Above (Naruto): Meh, I don't know if I'll update. I may have to rewrite, maybe in AU. MAYBE**

**ENJOY!**

When Naruto didn't come back, the family began to worry. The blonde had the type of reputation built upon rumours and he was in for big trouble coming back alone. After forty minutes they began to worry. Splitting up into groups, they began to search for the small boy.

"Kushina's house isn't far from here, where could he have gone?" Mikoto asked herself. She decided she would head there herself to see if the boy decided to rest there for the night. She walked up the front steps of her friend's home, worry etched into her pale face. She knocked on the door hurriedly.

It was Kushina that opened the door, a smile gracing her face. "Mikoto-chan! What bring you here? Its kind of late, you know?"

"Yeah," she said looking inside, finding only Mika, Katsumi, and Minato in the living room watching a movie, "but I was wondering if Naruto was here."

Kushina's face fell at the mention of her son, her eyes narrowing. "Why would that _thing_ be here? Besides he's supposed to be with you," she said glaring at the raven-haired woman.

"That _thing_ is your son, and he could be in danger right now! You don't even care!"

"How could I care about that _monster_ after what he did my daughter?" the readhead screamed.

Mikoto stared at her with disbelieving eyes. "You couldn't possibly be blaming him for…he's a child, Kushina."

"Why do you care? You should be happy you lost him. You don't have to live with the fact knowing you gave birth to a _beast_," she said, "Besides, you finally lost him, you should be happy. He's disappeared, dead at best."

Kushina closed the door in her best friend's face after she went inside the house. Mikoto stood there dumbfounded, her face turning red with anger. The rain began to fallon her, but she didn't care. She needed to find that boy.

Fugaku patrolled the nearby neighborhood, his eyes fixed in its usual glare. He tried asking anyone if they had seen, but most them stood there quivering, too afraid to give a response, or had no idea who he was talking about. He soon got frustrated and began looking around the boy's home. Alas, he hasn't found not even a clue to where the boy had gone.

Itachi and Sasuke began to look around the festival, wondering if the blonde got lost in the depths of the crowds. The fact was, everyone was closing up and the remaining villagers were on their way back to their homes. "Aniki," Sasuke mumbled. "Where is he?"

Itachi only looked down at the boy with a small reassuring smile, but he knew it wouldn't be enough for either of them. "I don't know, outoto. We just have to keep looking."

And they did just that. The started walking off of the festival grounds and into an area close to the slums. The Uchiha were rarely seen around this parts and anyone around was surprised to see _two_ of them.

Itachi walked over to a bum, shivering in the cold weather of October. While the man seemed asleep, he tapped his shoulder, the body jerking violently as he woke up. It wasn't until then both brothers realized that it was in fact a teenager. His hair was as black as night as the moon shining onto them. His eyes were that of onyx, reminding Sasuke of of his own hair. His dark brown eyes lacked the determination that most teenagers had.

Sasuke spoke up, "Nii-san," he said to the stranger, causing the teen to look at him with wide eyes, "we're looking for a red-haired kid. He's short and kind of skinny. Have you seen him?"

The teen stared up bewildered. He didn't understand what they were saying. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

Itachi looked at the teen, he couldn't be any older than thirteen, he concluded. The fourteen-year-old raven only stared into the dark orbs the boy possessed and knew they would never get answer out of him.

"Come on, Sasuke, he doesn't know anything. We'll come back for him later."

The smaller raven stared up at his brother, confusion written in his features. Nonetheless, Sasuke didn't ask anything and simply walked beside his brother as they continue their search.

Then Sasuke found the belt Naruto had wrapped around his waist, torn to shreds with splashes of blood polluting the article of clothing. Then Sasuke found the belt Naruto had wrapped around his waist, torn to shreds with splashes of blood polluting the article of clothing. He followed the trail of clothing And puddles of blood. "A...niki..."

Itachi followed his younger brother and found that the trail. Pieces of torn clothing leading to an ally. Sasuke stood with wide eyes as he looking at the bloody naked form in front of him as his elder brother's eyes spun red. In a flash, the older raven was at the boy's side.

Naruto stared up at Itachi, his oceanic eyes dull and as broken as his body. He gave the teen a smile, "I'm sorry for ruining your gift," he said. Itachi only looked down at him with wide eyes. "The kimono is ruined, I'm sorry," he apologized, voiced weak and hoarse from screaming.

The redhead was covered in his own blood and nearly drowned in it. It seemed to be the only thing protecting him from cold. Naruto's body was covered in bruises and gashes, and he was bleeding heavily from a stab wound in his abdomen.

Itachi tore a piece of cloth away from his sleeves and wrapped it tightly around the bleeding boy. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

The younger raven was in a daze, his eyes frozen in a shocked look full of fear. _'He's dead. Naruto's dead!'_

"Sasuke!"

The younger Uchiha shook his head and stared at his brother. His onyx eyes now turned a blood red color. "Aniki?"

"Come here, Outoto," Itachi demanded. Sasuke only ran over to him, his eyes only on the bleeding form before him. "I need you to stay here and put pressure on that, I'm going to find Okaa-san."

"What-wait a minute! You're gonna leave us here," Sasuke exclaimed.

"You'll do fine!"

"'Suke-chan," the raven heard. He looked down to see the redhead was no longer unconscious.

"Try not to speak, Naruto!"

Naruto gave his friend a small chuckle, "Thank you."

The raven stared down, confused, "For what?"

"Caring, teme," Naruto said as his blue eyes shut.

Sasuke panicked, tears pricking at his onyx eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He never noticed Itachi had removed the over-layer of his clothing and wrapped it around the unconscious boy in his arms. "Someone, hurry," he said softly, rubbing the boy's arm to warm him up even the slightest.

Itachi ran on top of the buildings, his eyes spinning once again, looking for the familiar chakra signatures of his parents. He'd found his father first, an irritated look on his old features. He'd become frustrated quickly and radiated anger.

"Otou-san," Itachi called out to him as he ran up to his father. His father looked back at him, eyebrows raised. "We found him, but he's hurt. He needs help."

Fugaku's eyes spun into a full-fledged Sharingan. He ran off, knowing Naruto would have a much larger chakra amount than normal, he followed the unmasked chakra, and found himself next to his son in a matter of seconds. "Sasuke," he said, voice stern and angry, "come on let's go to your mother."

The younger raven only nodded and rose to his feet. He looked down, blood dripping from the tips of his garb into the puddle below. Regardless, he walked along the road, his father carrying the redhead on his back. Down the street you could find a young woman in her mid-thirties running down the street barefoot. Mikoto Uchiha was running with the wind blowing against her dark hair, he feet bleeding slightly, but her hand was already glowing green.

She healed the young boy, sweating. "We need to get him to a hospital," she said, slightly panting.

Her husband only glared at no one in particular, his eyes set dead in front of him. He scoffed, "As if they'd except him. We should just take him back home-!"

"He'll be staying with us for awhile, okay?"

His eyes widened, "What? What happened-?"

She only closed her eyes and sighed in anger, "Just, trust me okay?"

The tall man left the subject alone and continued to walk alongside his wife. How was he supposed to tell this to the Hokage? Naruto had been hurt when they were supposed to be taking care of him. What was he to say to his best friend? What was going to happen to Naruto?

_Naruto_.

The redhead would eventually heal from his external wounds however…

Fuck.

Fugaku had already experienced what the blonde was like when he awoke from a nightmare filled with abuse and hurt as anger, rage, and sadness went through the eyes of the young redhead. He knew the small boy would probably not be himself for a while.

Oh, how right he was.

The next morning Naruto awoke, tears streaming down his face. He only thrashed in his bed, body covered in bandages. He figured sleeping wasn't his best bet. As a result he lied awake, his heart beating against his chest. He panted and scooted himself of the bed and into the corner. He watched as the darkness danced in his eyes and he felt a chill go through his bones. He was now exposed to the world. He was theirs' to humiliate. Just like his brother. If he screamed, they'd know where he was. They'd find him, and it'd happen again and again. He wouldn't scream, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't _speak_. Not if it meant more humiliation. It was funny really. He was scared of the things that go bump in the night, what the village had thought of him to be.

Demons.

He could feel them surrounding his soul and he knew he wouldn't fight. He _couldn't_ fight. The redhead could feel their hungry eyes feasting on his heart. He sat in the corner of the room, fear consuming his body to replace where the little happiness he had had been. He felt empty. Oh, how he wanted to cry out his pain. Instead, he sat there curled into a ball. He whimpered slightly before shutting himself up.

He didn't get any sleep that night.

Sasuke went into the redhead's room, cautious of anything and everything. He was smart for a nine-year-old, overly so. He didn't know how to help his friend. The small raven knew a simple sorry wouldn't make his best friend feel any better. Nothing could really undo what happened the night before. He refused to sit by and watch him rot. But, he knew Naruto would have to come to him on his own. With a plush orange fox in under his arm and plate of food in his hand.

"N-Naruto," he said in a quiet voice. He walked over to the shaking redhead with worry in his dark eyes. The young jinchuuriki looked up with darkened hues, staring into onyx orbs. Sasuke sat down on the cold floor next to his damaged friend. He wanted, no needed to hug the small boy in his arms, tell him everything was going to be fine, just like his mother had done when he was upset.

But, he didn't know if he was going to be okay.

He reached out to the redhead and Naruto flinched away from him, backing himself further into the corner, tears pricking in his oceanic eyes, but he willed himself to not let the sadness welling in his eyes to be released. He simply whimpered and turned away to face the wall he had backed away into. He tried giving the stuffed animal to the smaller boy, but he only shied away and whimpered. The young Uchiha looked at him with sad, disappointed, and piteous dark eyes.

"I-I'm going to leave your food here, Naru-chan, okay?" Sasuke asked the redhead before slowly walking out of the room. He didn't know teary oceanic eyes followed his back as he walked out the room.

Once in the hallway, the young Uchiha looked up to find his three closest family members standing in front of him, causing the nine-year-old to nearly jump out of his own pale skin.

"How is he, outoto?" Itachi asked, his eyes full of worry.

His younger brother simply shook his head and silently walked away into his own room. He clenched the plush fox in his arms. He climbed onto his bed and pulled the stuffed animal to his chest, his head on top of it, before turning on his TV. He sighed as he watched the cartoon character make fools of themselves once again. '_You better get well soon, Naru.'_

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze walked through the sunlit graveyard, a small smile adorning her delicate face. The woman's blood red hair cascaded down her back as the wind softly blew against her face. Finally, she reached her destination.

_Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Kushina kneeled down onto her knees, sitting in a traditional style. She set the flowers into the pot on the headstone, red roses. She sighed with a melancholy smile on her face. "Oh, my dearest daughter," she said, "you shall be avenged. One way, or another."

"Okaa-san!" she heard in the distance. Kushina turned around to find her two of children and her loving husband waving at her. She arose from her position on the ground and slowly walked to her family. '_He will pay for what he's done to you, Natsumi.'_

Itachi walked outside of the Uchiha District and down the street. The fourteen-year-old teen was greeted by civilians and shinobi alike, a small smile gracing his face. Soon enough he was in the slums, looking for the dark-haired boy from before. He looked left and right for the boy, but alas he could not find the homeless teen. The raven was about to turn back when he heard a soft whimper from nearby. He turned around to find the same boy from last night bleeding onto the cold concrete ground. He rushed over and the dark-haired teen simply looked up at him, his eyes blurring. The raven put pressure on the wound.

"Hey, look at me," Itachi started, smacking the boy's face slightly. Dazed dark eyes looked at him, "keep pressure on this. I'm going to get you help."

The raven-haired boy did as told and held his shaking hand to the stab wound he had gotten the night before, Itachi boosting the teen onto his back and running off to the rooftops and through the shopping district. He noticed the lanterns from the night before were still hanging on the wires, going from home to home, on top of apartment buildings and through the streets. The raven looked behind him at the teen on his back panting heavily, but still conscious. He rushed the boy to his home, knowing the hospital couldn't possible help him. Knowing his mother, the teen would be staying for a few days.

He walked through the front front door, his mother sitting in the living room. She looked up with shocked eyes before running over to the quivering boy, laying him down on the couch. Mikoto did her magic once again, only managing stop the bleeding.

"Who is he?" the mother asked her son with raised eyebrows, hands on her hips with a cocky smirk on her face.

Itachi returned the gesture, "We found him yesterday, while looking for Naruto. I thought I could bring him here."

Mikoto sighed. "He can stay as long until his wounds are healed. Then its your father's decision. Its lunchtime now, Naruto won't even speak let alone eat, and your brother has yet to come out of his room.

Itachi looked downcast before nodding and walked down the hallway into his younger siblings room. There he found the smaller raven against the headboard of his bed, clutching two stuffed animals, the same two he had one the night before. He walked in and sat on the bed, Sasuke momentarily glancing at his elder brother before letting his eyesight draw himself back to the TV before him. The elder Uchiha gave his brother a small smile of reassurance which was given back half-heartedly.

"Aniki," Sasuke addressed.

"Hn?"

"Is he going to get better?"

Itachi sighed heavily, unsure himself. "Not without help."

Sasuke simply nodded.

Naruto lied of the bed of his room. He felt almost at home, but he knew that this place was much better than that sad excuse of a home, a _family_. He stared at the ceiling, rings around his blue eyes. He tried to block out last night's events with rambling thoughts of what he would do as a shinobi, as Hokage. But, why protect these people? Why become Hokage when it obviously had made his own father corrupt towards him. Power mae people corrupt, he knew. The redhead had heard in several books he'd read, about the history of fallen countries and cities, about how great leaders would only abuse their power. Although, he wondered, what being a shinobi would be like. To fight evil. To know what that headband represented. He thought back to the events that took place not even a full twenty-four hours ago.

They didn't fight evil.

_Shinobi were evil._

"_**Kit,"**_ he heard a voice. Naruto had a ghost of a smile on his face. Kyuubi heard his thoughts, knew his feelings. He understood.

"_Kurama," _he started, "_I will train here, in Konoha."_

"_**Then what?"**_

"_Simple."_

"_I'll destroy them."_

**YEAH, I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT EITHER. THE SECOND CHAPTER IS ALWAYS THE HARDEST. SORRY, THIS WAS KINDA SUCKY I TRIED MAN.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
